Blinded By Love
by imaginator317
Summary: [slight AU - new drama not related to the show] Drama ensues around everyone's life after a year of graduating college. Stefan's acting off, Bonnie's in a comatose state, Elena's humanity is off, Damon's gone MIA and Caroline has to deliver a package to her 'favorite' hybrid. [A/N: better story inside i promise! also new characters!]
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hola! So I haven't really written a new story in a very long time, in fact, this is the first time I'm even writing a Klaroline fic but hey there's a first to everything. A lot of the things here are AU, except I didn't change the fact that they weren't vampires and all. It's all the same supernatural stuff, I just wanted to make my own dramatic arc haha. I hope all of you enjoy it.**

 **Feel free to PM me suggestions or reviews! Follows and Favorites are always appreciated too!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Caroline was a tragic mess running through the streets of Greece tracing her steps back to the Mediterranean restaurant just right around the corner. She somehow found herself in Greece when she agreed to accompany Stefan to find a certain witch to help Bonnie. The current new drama at Mystic Falls happened to be revolving around Bonnie instead of Elena for once and for that, Caroline was a little bit relieved. She could not handle some more Elena drama, she'd had enough of that in her highschool days, and some of her college days. They'd all graduated about one year ago from Whitmore, and everybody seemed to be happy. Elena was still with Damon, which is still a surprise to her. You would think that everyone would go separate ways and that was the plan, but a year later, they all regrouped to Mystic Falls to catch up. It felt nice, but wherever the group goes, drama follows. When they got back, there was a new set of vampires roaming around, not exactly terrorizing the town, but definitely threatening. They killed off the closest werewolf packs, and there was already a huge drift between the vampires and werewolves already, they only made it worse. When talking things out didn't work out, it became out of control and Bonnie tried to find a way to make a border to not let them get across. Along with the spell, Bonnie could barely make out alive, channeling that much magic was enough for her to go into a self-comatose state. So here was Caroline and Stefan chasing after a witch that owed the Salvatores brother a favor in the past, but she manages to keep disappearing.

Caroline's phone started buzzing in her back pocket, with an irritated growl she grabbed it to find Stefan calling. She rolled her eyes and put the phone against her ear, "Yes Stefan."

"No need to sound so snarky," he replied defensively, equally annoyed

"Well I'm sorry that I'm running my ass around the town only to find that you're locked in the basement of the witch we're supposed to find," she retorted wanting to raise her arms in frustration, "Can't you even tell me anything around you?"

"I'm telling you it's like dusty and all I can get from what I see is that I'm stuck in the basement," sighed Stefan, "I can barely hear anything either."

"Great, what if you're six feet under," groaned Caroline

"Don't stress Caroline, everything will go smoothly," said Stefan

She scoffed at the irony. Wasn't it supposed to be her soothing Stefan?

"Remember the witch we met from the restaurant last night?" asked Caroline

"From the Mediterranean restaurant? Wasn't she a psychic?"

"Well maybe she happens to be both. Look, I have your diary with me, so I'm going to use that to make a location spell," said Caroline instinctively going to her back pocket to check if the mini leather bound notebook was still there.

She heard a little gasp, and instantly worried, "Stefan, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

After a pause, he replied, "You better not read it."

"I really don't think that's what you should be worried about Stefan," scoffed Caroline, "Why do you sound so assured that she won't hurt you?"

"Caroline, any kidnapper in the right mind would take their victim's phone with them. She left mine with her, obviously she doesn't want to kill me," reasoned Stefan stuffing his spare hand into his pocket, "Plus, she owes both Damon and I a very big favor. Just do what you can, if you can't contact me, then that's probably when you should start panicking a little. Talk soon Care." Then the phone line went dead.

Caroline zoomed past the tourists and within a few seconds was in front of a startled young witch holding a plate full of food. She had beautiful black hair that was tied up in a messy bun and looked no more than 25.

"Gretchen, right?" clarified Caroline with a friendly smile

She seemed to recognize Caroline for the night before and nodded, "Caroline, good to see you again."

For some odd reason, Gretchen never showed any hatred towards Caroline and Stefan, despite their inhuman differences. Caroline looked over to an empty seat, "I kind of need your help right now, it's been a little hectic since I last saw you and I don't know who else to talk to in this super unknown country."

She nodded, "Take a seat over there and I'll be there in just a few minutes."

Caroline sighed in relief and dragged the wooden chair out. The view outside was absolutely stunning. The ocean sparkled against the sunlight, and the clustered homes were beautiful in their own way.

 _There's a whole world out there._

Her heart softly fluttered as she remembered those words. She didn't want to admit but the big bad wolf definitely did have some wisdom with him. That's what you probably get for living for centuries and centuries. She wondered if it ever got lonely for the originals, living so long and losing so much along the way. All she knew about them was that they were off in New Orleans trying to reclaim territory, and there were rumors about Klaus and Hayley's child. In all honesty, she really did hope that his son could bring out the humanity she's seen in Klaus. It's in there somewhere, deep down inside his cold heart.

"Sorry for keep you waiting sweetie," Caroline whipped her head breaking out of her thoughts. Gretchen took a seat in the wooden chair in front of her with a soft smile playing on her lips.

"Thanks for taking some time for me," replied Caroline in relief

"Not a problem. Where's your other friend?" asked Gretchen

"That's actually the problem. We're here trying to locate a witch named Daniella but it seems that she's taken Stefan hostage for some odd reason, and so I was wondering if you could be doing a locator spell," sighed Caroline

Gretchen nodded taking in the information, "Well I know Daniella personally, in fact, she's actually my cousin."

Caroline looked dumbfounded and Gretchen threw her head back laughing, "Daniella and I are cunning witches. We don't live to threaten, we just enjoy having a little fun. You honestly didn't think that we wouldn't know that both you and Stefan were here trying to seek Daniella out?"

"Wait, what?" Caroline's mouth was still in an 'o' shape from the truth bomb that just got dropped, "So this was all a joke?"

"Yes, in fact, Stefan's probably in on this too," chuckled Gretchen.

"Seriously? Then why was I running around like an idiot this whole time!" groaned Caroline thumping her head against the table

"Cheer up sweetie, a frown doesn't match a beautiful illuminating face like yours," said Gretchen patting Caroline's soft golden locks, "Both Daniella and I know that you need our help with your Bennett witch, but we can't do anything except give you guidance."

"What?" Caroline's head shot up, "You can't help us?"

Gretchen's mouth formed a thin line, "Unfortunately Daniella and I are bound to this very town. We have been for the past fifty years, and it's spell bound with no way to release it."

"Don't you miss home? Why aren't you guys aging? Who cast the spell on you?" questioned Caroline and felt embarrassed by all those questions. Gretchen laughed and shook her head showing Caroline that it was all-okay.

"Both Daniella and I were born in London but we consider home to be Prague. We were brought up there. The reason we aren't aging is because we're both kind of stuck, this spell that's cast upon us is a very powerful that leaves us alive and immortal but we can't roam free," said Gretchen, "It's like we're stuck in a limbo. The only way for the spell to go away is time. It's made on a system where it's clocked, once we stay here for 100 years, we're free and we don't stay immortal either."

"Don't people notice that you don't age?"

"We cloaked ourselves so that only the supernatural can see through our age. The humans will just see an old lady serving food," explained Gretchen

"And the person who cast it?"

"Ah, now if I tell you, I fear that you would not like it," said Gretchen with a wink and a small smile

"What?"

Gretchen's mischievous demeanor appeared once more, "Too many questions sweetie."

Caroline stared at her still confused.

"The witch you seek is in New Orleans, we'll offer you her name, and mention both you and Stefan to her but only with one condition," said Gretchen becoming serious and let go of Caroline's hand, "You, my dear, have a very big task to fulfill and I'm afraid you cannot back down."

Caroline hoped that it couldn't be that bad and really hoped it had nothing to do with a certain hybrid. Her heart hammered inside her rib cage and she nodded, "What is it?"

"Your mission is giving something to Niklaus Mikealson," smirked Gretchen

"Nope, not happening," she shook her head immediately disappointed, "You can ask Stefan to do that."

"Then I'm afraid we can't offer you any more information about how Bonnie's curse can be reversed," sighed Gretchen

"What the hell do you mean by curse? Wasn't she just in a comatose state from using too much magic?" asked Caroline with a worried expression

Gretchen smiled and hummed looking at the different things in the room, obviously ignoring Caroline. Frustrated, Caroline finally gave in, "Okay fine. I'll be messenger girl."

"Great!" yelped Gretchen in glee, "You didn't think it was odd when Bonnie didn't wake up after the first few days? Even if a witch is tired from magic, she will wake up as usual, but she just won't have the power to bend her magic at will immediately."

"So she's cursed? Isn't that kind of far-fetched," scoffed Caroline with her arms folded not believing Gretchen

"Caroline, I'm a witch that's been constantly reincarnated so believe me when I tell you that I'm old enough to say that Bonnie Bennett is cursed," said Gretchen

"But you look so young! You're just a witch!" said Caroline immediately covering her mouth for her outburst and feeling bad

"Yes I'm just a witch," sighed Gretchen, "But that does not mean I have my ways in keeping myself immortal."

"With magic?" asked Caroline surprised

"Yes."

"Is that even possible?" mumbled Caroline

"With power like mine, yes it is."

"Expressionism?"

Gretchen's lips formed a thin line, "Unfortunately my ancestors are all people of expressionism. If you know a Bennett witch then you must also know information about expressionism."

"Once a witch who practiced expressionism dies, then her magic is basically up for grabs right?"

Gretchen nodded grimly, "Our ancestral line pass down expressionism, so the younger the generation, the bigger the power, which is why I make myself immortal as a witch and this spell that's cast upon me contains me. I do not intend to make offspring, this much power will be far too much for anyone as young as me to handle."

"So what do you intend to do?"

"Who knows, I have fifty years to worry about that," said Gretchen with a light smile, "I'm thankful for the person who cast this spell. It's a big task to confine two very strong witches."

"Do you even know who cast it?"

"Yes but don't expect me to tell you. The witches like to stay hidden," smiled Gretchen mysteriously, "Bonnie is using expressionism yes?"

Caroline nods, "Yes."

"Then it is not a surprise that someone would want to curse her and suppress her magic," said Gretchen, "She's a very powerful witch from a very respectable bloodline, she will never wake up unless you lift this."

"Never?"

"Never."

"So she's basically dead right now?" asked Caroline

"Basically," shrugged Gretchen

"And is it fixable?"

"It's hard to decide," sighed Gretchen, "It depends on how powerful the curse is, and how powerful the witch who cast it is. If it isn't as strong, then a simple witch could easily lift it with ease but if it is strong, and is a barrier trying to contain Bonnie, then that won't be easy to lift. It will also be a hard mental challenge for Bonnie."

"Well that's good, we just need to find a strong witch then!" smiled Caroline brightly

"Caroline," started Gretchen seriously, "To lift a curse also means to sacrifice something. You have to give something in return of something else, that's how the spirits work and if you fail, both witches can die meaning that innocent lives were taken for nothing."

"It can't be that bad right?"

"Sometimes it can be that bad," said Gretchen, "I just need you to be prepared for the worst."

Caroline felt fear creeping in her heart but she was set on the plan. She had to find the witch and help Bonnie, there was no back exit to this problem.

"I understand," nodded Caroline, "What's the witch's name?"

"Her name's Sophie Monteau Dumont, she's a powerful witch of French descent, tell her that Gretchen Al Compt sent you to her and give her this," Gretchen look a string like bracelet off of her wrist. It had one tiny charm in the shape of a leaf, "Give this to her and send her all my love."

"And in return?"

It seemed too easy for Caroline. Why was Gretchen so willing to help her?

"I want you to give him this package," smiled Gretchen and grabbed a wooden box wrapped in brown packaging paper, "I'm sure he's been looking for this."

"Why can't you just ask Stefan to do it," asked Caroline

"I don't know, you seem to be more interesting than Stefan," shrugged Gretchen. Caroline shook her head, how mischievous was this witch.

"How do you even know Klaus?"

"Let's just leave it to the idea that him and I are very old friends that do not want to get on each other's bad sides," said Gretchen, "I may be the only witch who will work for him willingly."

"That's crazy."

"We're all crazy Caroline. We're all monsters in our own ways, I've killed a good amount of people on my own and I know so have you," said Gretchen, "We're all monsters, we just go about it in different ways."

"So I just drop this package off?" asked Caroline

"Yes, very simple task right?"

"Why are you so willing to help me without a bigger favor to ask?"

"There's something about you Caroline that makes me want to trust you and not go against you," said Gretchen with a soft smile

Just then two figures appeared from the back door of the restaurant and walked towards the two ladies at the table.

"Hope you're not too mad Care," snickered Stefan and slid into the chair next to her

Caroline started slapping Stefan, "I cannot believe you did that! All three of you!"

"Sorry sorry! Daniella and I go way back and we were such troublemakers too, it just felt good to be back with a friend who was as mischievous as I was," chuckled Stefan

"In no way are you mischievous," scoffed Caroline with her arms crossed

"I just booked tickets out of here tonight, I'm assuming you both talked it out and stuff," said Stefan

Both Gretchen and Daniella nodded, "She's good to go."

Just as Caroline shook Daniella's hand for her help after Gretchen, she felt a jolt of vulnerability and realized Daniella looking at her oddly. She quickly let her go and Caroline wanted to run off, as far away from here as possible.

"Alright thank you both, see you in another fifty years?" chuckled Stefan

Gretchen nodded, "We'll come visit you one day! You too Caroline!"

As the two vampires blurred out of view, Daniella stared at the empty space in front of her confused.

"That blonde," she started and looked over at Gretchen, who just simply nodded staring intently at the empty space too.

"She's the one, we've waited fifty years for this. It's time we break the barrier we cast upon ourselves to keep ourselves alive."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the next chapter haha so I know there isn't much Klaroline but I promise it will come out. Gotta keep the suspense goin! Anyways please leave a review if you want and hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter One

The plane took off and Caroline was left in her own thoughts staring out the window. Stefan noticed her quiet look that was plastered on her facial features. He tapped her shoulder getting her attention.

"Anything wrong? You've been quiet since we met up with Gretchen and Daniella," mumbled Stefan worried that she was actually upset at him, "Are you still mad?"

"Yes," said Caroline, "I was genuinely worried about you Stefan! You can't do that to me! You know how neurotic I am."

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. It just seemed like such a great idea that time."

"It was kind of funny though," mumbled Caroline receiving a winning grin from Stefan

"What was that I just heard?" pestered Stefan

"Why don't you use your vampire hearing and figure it out," laughed Caroline pushing him away

"Well if you thought it was kind of funny, then why do you still look so somber and deep in thought," asked Stefan

"I have to give this important package to somebody," said Caroline, "and I guess I'm a little scared."

"Gretchen and Daniella are really lenient witches, they don't force upon big favors to others so don't start thinking too much," sighed Stefan patting Caroline

"I have to send the package to Klaus," informed Caroline looking away with slumped shoulders

"Oh."

There was a pause until Stefan spoke, "I could do it for you?"

"It's fine, there was nothing between Klaus and I anyway," mumbled Caroline, "I'm just scared to see him. It's been five years. What if he kills me? "

"First, he wouldn't kill you and five years is like five days to Klaus," shrugged Stefan picking up a magazine, "You told me yourself of what he said at our graduation."

"Yeah but—"

"Caroline you're overthinking again," said Stefan, "Plus all you have to do is drop it off to Klaus, it doesn't mean that you have to see him. You can drop it off with Elijah or something."

"I guess," shrugged Caroline, "I just, how will things go down in New Orleans? There's all this stress with Bonnie too."

"I know you're more of a humanitarian than other vampires, but you need to stop thinking about the innocent lives that may be sacrificed to lift Bonnie's curse," sighed Stefan

She glared at him, "And here I thought you would be on the same page as me."

"You're being unreasonable Caroline! We can't save everybody in the world ok?" argued Stefan shaking his head

"What has gotten into you?" scoffed Caroline turning away from him

"Look, I'm sorry but it isn't easy to act like our whole gang is the happiest family in the world, a year apart from each other did me some good and I just want this problem over with," sighed Stefan, "Think about it. Every time we're back home, we're always bombarded with drama. Now it's Bonnie drama. Plus Elena's gone rogue, Damon's off in search for her and he's gone MIA. It's literally just us keeping their shit together."

"Stefan," she mumbled a little shocked at his words, "Why are you so mad?"

"I don't know," said Stefan, "I'm just so frustrated at everything. Why can't things just go smoothly. We always thrust ourselves into problems that leads to more deaths."

Ah. Caroline finally got why Stefan was so upset. He's just like her, he doesn't want to hurt anybody and yet, he knows that he'll have to for the people he love. It's all the same. Selfish vampires trying to grab on to everything, anything that gives them the meaning of love or at least some fake form of it. Elena's a mess. She can barely clean up her own feeds and when they captured her to talk some sense into her, she ended up running off into the distance saying something about New York to Damon, who found it in himself to be the hero and bring her back. It's been a month and still no contact of her, or Damon either. Sometimes, Caroline just wished she could stop caring about her friends, even Damon whom she thought she would hate forever.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," whispered Caroline quiet enough to keep the words to herself.

 **NOLA**

Klaus stood by his window with a cup of bourbon in his hand.

"Earth to Klaus?" yelled a blonde behind him

"My apologies Camille," said Klaus, "What were you saying?"

"I asked for you to open up to me about all these drawings around me, there's a sense of romance in each of this art pieces," observed Camille

"You'll never know," said Klaus closing himself up

Camille paused her thinking, "So there was a woman you loved before?"

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," said Klaus smirking, "I simply fancy her."

"Is she having any plans to visit?"

"She's dead," mumbled Klaus trying to contain his anger, misery, despair somehow. He wanted to kill everybody. Although he grabbed his kingdom once again, he wanted to destroy it until it meant nothing to him. She was gone and she would never see the world as he had promised to show her long ago.

He set the empty cup on the table abruptly and grabbed his jacket, "Once again, lovely session Camille. Send Marcel my love too, and maybe the head of one of his vampires tonight."

Camille sat speechless and nodded, "I'll definitely try."

"Now, I have to go back to business. Be gone by the time I come back."

There was a piece of paper sticking up from the table and she slowly unfolded it to see a picture of a beautiful woman that Klaust must've sketched. Below the portrait was a simple line,

 _Maybe one day love._

Camille smiled sadly and tucked it back where she found it.

 **MYSTIC FALLS**

"Back in the good ole town," sighed Caroline dragging her suitcase behind her, "Can't wait to leave again."

"To deliver to your lover hybrid?" teased Stefan from the car

"Seriously?" she said with a scoff pausing for a second, "Any word from Damon."

Stefan nodded, "He put her on vervain and dragged her back here."

Caroline whispered finally and entered her house, "Give me a second. I'll be right out and we can head over to your place to discuss plans."

He nodded in agreement. She walked into her empty house, it felt so bare without her mother. It was too haunting and she hated being here for too long. It hurt her too much.

"I'm home mom," she whispered to nobody and went to her room grabbing a few things. She walked out to find Stefan sitting in the same position as before in his car, "Let us go see the crazy one now."

It was a quick and quiet drive but the instant they entered the house, they saw a distressed Damon sitting on the couch with a cup of whiskey.

"Well hello to you too," said Stefan giving a small wave to his brother who simply looked away.

"Basement," is all Damon said before blurring out the distance

"She can't be that bad can she?" sighed Caroline

"Does anybody even know why she turned it off?" asked Stefan

"My best bet is Damon but it appears he doesn't want to open his mouth," scoffed Caroline

They walked downstairs and could immediately smell the vervain in the air.

"Is she bathing in vervain or something?" mumbled Caroline plugging her nose, "It smells like pungent vinegar."

They open a wooden door to the makeshift prison and find Elena sitting there bound with ropes that were soaked in vervain.

"Wow, Damon definitely roughed you up," said Caroline and smirked, "Weren't you guys in love?"

"Caroline," warned Stefan

"Sorry, harmless jab," shrugged Caroline

"Anything to say for yourself?" asked Stefan crossing his arms across his chest

"Not really dad," spat Elena and looked over to Caroline, "And nice to see you too Caroline."

"So you wanna tell us what happened?" asked Stefan once more

"Damon knows," said Elena looking away

"Maybe we should call Elijah to compel you to remember or maybe another original," sighed Caroline grabbing her phone

Elena's eyes widened and then coolly composed herself, "You wouldn't"

"Oh I would," said Caroline pretending to plug in their numbers

"I didn't think you still kept in contact with those assholes and monsters," spat Elena

"You know, you could've made this so much easier. What happened in the last year," yelled Caroline in frustration

"I killed, Caroline," smirked Elena, "And I killed and I killed until I couldn't even keep up with the amount of clothes I ruined."

"That's the funny thing Elena, we're all monsters and so when something that is special to us is taken away, we're bound to feel. So tell me who you lost," asked Caroline jabbing at Elena's soft spots

"I didn't lose anybody. I took their lives," said Elena glaring at Caroline. Caroline looked at Stefan who shook his head.

"I need a blood break," sighed Stefan and Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Don't think this is over sweet best friend," smirked Caroline

"Wouldn't dream of it blonde bitch," sneered Elena

The door closed behind them with a bang and they trudged upstairs in silence. Caroline found Damon making another drink for himself.

"Would you want to fill me in?"

"Too soon Barbie," said Damon, "Even I can't be as monstrous as Elena."

"That's pretty bad," mumbled Caroline scared for her best friend

"What did she do exactly?" asked Stefan

"She killed."

"Well we got that," scoffed Caroline and grabbed a blood bag, "I'm talking about what she killed or who."

"Children," mumbled Damon and walked over to sit on a couch, "She was compelled to do it, and they told her to find pleasure in every child she killed. It was also for some sacrificial ritual, even I don't know what."

There was a complete dead silence. Caroline stopped drinking her blood and her veins ran cold. Had an original told her to kill children?

"But only an original can compel her," mumbled Caroline deep in thought and ready to kill Klaus's ass.

"Do you know who?" asked Stefan

"It wasn't an original, I called them," said Damon.

"Then?"

"It must've been a witch," said Caroline. She felt pain for her best friend, and this experience would be something that a vampire would never be able to forget, "Poor Elena."

"How do you know about the ritual?" asked Stefan, "Because I doubt Elena openly told you."

"I was there, watching from a far but I couldn't do anything," said Damon, "there was a barrier and if I had crossed it, she would've died."

"What was all this for then? How is it connected?"

"You know those new youngling vamps in town?" said Damon, "It's connected to them."

"But I don't understand, why children?" mumbled Caroline feeling remorse for the parents of the children

"They were werewolf children."

"Ah," said Stefan slowly connecting the dots in his mind

"What?" asked Caroline looking at Stefan for answers.

"It's great that Bonnie managed to run the other vampires out, and since it's a specific spell done for only specific vampires, it definitely makes it a lot more difficult for them to re-enter but vampires hold grudges so when Elena went to New York, they must've gotten a hold of her and done something," said Stefan, "that's the only thing I can deduce."

"So this is all a revenge plan," scoffed Caroline, "This is stupid enough." She finished her blood bag and blurred back to the basement.

Elena sat there in the same position, "Welcome back sweet Caroline."

The room was dimly lit with only two light bulbs dangling from the ceiling. The cement wells let Elena's welcome echo throughout the room. There was vervain scattered all over the area and there sat Elena acting miserable, but even being miserable was a sign of hope.

"You know," started Caroline, "I've been there."

Elena simply stared at Caroline with no emotion, "Like hell you have."

"Do you feel anything at all?" asked Caroline

"Not exactly, no remorse," said Elena with a smirk

"Then why haven't you mentioned the children you killed," stated Caroline

"Why should I?" asked Elena, "It's not like you ever asked."

"It's because you don't want to remember, you don't want to think about all the horrible acts you've done," mumbled Caroline reminiscing to the time she did exactly what Elena did and turned off all emotions. She ran, like a coward.

"You know, we're all a little bad. This wasn't your fault Elena. You don't have to feel guilty, yes you killed them but someone made you do it," said Caroline, "You're so much better than this."

"The thing is Caroline," started Elena with another mocking attitude, "you manage to find the best in people, but you'll never find the best in a monster, not even your favorite hybrid will ever appreciate you finding the best qualities in him."

"Shut up Elena, god when did this conversation become about Klaus?" scoffed Caroline

"You know I saw him in New York," sneered Elena

"Oh what a surprise," said Caroline with little to no emotion trying to keep her cool, "Look I don't care what he does. Right now, he's doing what Klaus does and I'm minding my own business."

"The thing is he noticed me immediately and pulled me into an alleyway. Then when I thought he would kill me, I told him the one thing he didn't want to hear," laughed Elena reminiscing about it, "I told him, that you – were – dead."

Caroline started laughing, "Klaus doesn't care Elena. It's been five years, get over yourself. You think this could disrupt him?"

"I would say the opposite," giggled Elena menacingly, "He threw a fit, he asked all the questions. Who killed her, when did she die, how did this happen and next thing I know he's draining the nearest human he sees. I, on the other hand, ran for my life."

"Why'd you do something meaningless like that," asked Caroline feeling rage

"It isn't meaningless if someone got hurt from it," chuckled Elena

"I'm telling you to feel Elena," yelled Caroline and stared right into Elena's eyes, "I'm telling you to remember all the faces of the children you killed when you slaughtered them. Were they scared? How did it feel Elena? Tell me how it felt!"

"Stop," hissed Elena obviously fighting against herself too

"Did they cry for their mothers or fathers as you killed them off one by one? Did they cry out to you to stop? And what face did you make? Did it pain you? Did it hurt you?" whispered Caroline into Elena, "Come on Elena, tell me, how many futures you just crushed with just those two hands of yours."

Caroline let Elena go and was about to walk out when she heard a quiet whimper from behind, "A dozen. I killed a dozen children."

She whipped her head to see tears in her friend's eyes, they poured out in large droplets finding its way to the vervain filled floor, "I killed them all Caroline and it scares me how it felt good to me."

In a rush, Caroline took the ropes off even if it burnt her hands and brought her friend into a desperate embrace, "It wasn't your fault. They made you like it, they forced you to do it. I know you, I know you wouldn't do something like that."

"Where do I go from here," cried Elena grabbing onto Caroline's shirt

"You live Elena and you grow stronger," said Caroline stroking her hair, "I'm right here."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

It took an hour to make her calm down and the moment they reached the living room both the Salvatores brothers were gone. Caroline set Elena on the couch and took a seat next to her, "Do you need blood?"

Elena shook her head still traumatized by her actions.

"Bonnie's still asleep," mumbled Caroline, "I have to go to New Orleans for some business."

"Isn't that where—"

"Klaus is?" finished Caroline and nodded, "Yeah it is."

"I'm sorry for telling him you were dead," whispered Elena, "He looked crazy, almost rabid. It was almost as bad as the time Kol died."

"It's fine," said Caroline, "Maybe it's better he doesn't know I'm alive. He can roam around free for his life without having to think about me."

"Does he still message you?"

Caroline thought about it, "We did have a small chat two years ago."

"Interesting."

"Anyways, I'm going to pack up and head out by tonight. I can't stand not having Bonnie back," sighed Caroline

"What are you going to do after?" asked Elena, "After all this I mean."

"I haven't thought that far yet but I'm thinking of moving to San Francisco, maybe start a new life, a job there, settle down," shrugged Caroline, "Hopefully I'll see you soon Elena, don't do anything crazy without me."

Elena nodded and just as Caroline turned Damon and Stefan had come back. Well she only saw Damon for a glimpse of a second before he blurred out of her vision and was in front of Elena holding her tightly to him.

"She's normal," said Stefan with eyebrows raised, clearly impressed at Caroline's convincing skills, "I'll also never get over the idea that the supposed love of my life is dating my brother."

Caroline laughed, "I don't think I will either."

"When should we leave for New Orleans?"

Caroline shook her head, "I'm going to go alone."

"Are you crazy?" Stefan grabbed her arm and looked at her disapprovingly, "Don't you think for a second that I'm going to let you do this on your own."

"You have to let me," growled Caroline and shook his hand off, "I need to do this on my own."

"You could get killed, you don't even know what lurks in New Orleans," argued Stefan

"I can't let you babysit all the time," yelled Caroline, "I'm blonde but I'm not dumb. I can get around."

"Fine, but you have to at least keep me updated," sighed Stefan, "And you better not get yourself killed."

"Okay dad."

"I'm serious Caroline."

He gave her a worried look where his eyebrows knit and his eyes glassed over just a little bit. She wanted to run to him and assure him that she wouldn't die, but even she didn't know if she could come out of the hell hole she was walking into.

"I know," she mumbled before she was out the door and on her way to New Orleans.

Somewhere in a dark room far away from Mystic Falls sat a witch holding onto a doll that had yellow straws to be a replication of blonde locks.

"She's coming."

A man who sat in front of her chuckled, "Let the trumpets blare for the Red Queen to walk in." and with a swoosh; there was a loud crack and the thump of a body falling on the floor.

"Sweet sweet Caroline," he sang and fiddled with the doll's yellow strands before striking a knife down right into the middle of the doll's body.

The man then straightened himself up and walked right out the door as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

* * *

 **So the mystery man? That's a lil secret. ;)**


End file.
